fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Taicho Vaimori
Bleeding, Silked, Confusion |weaknesses = Fire, Ice |creator = Setheo}} Description Folk Lore A small distant tribe on a southern Island have a folklore about a crab called Vaourikki (???: "Great Captain Vao") which is translated into Taicho Vaimori by the Palaeontologist. It tells the story of a tribe leader and the fight against a Moon god. In the story there is a great leader of an ancient tribe called Vao which had a beautiful wife. The god of the night, which represented an Moon and an Owl at the same time, saw the wife and fell in love with her. The Moon god then tried to lure her away from Mao but the wife was loyal and refused to go with the god. The God then angered about being rejected snuck during the night where everyone was sleeping down into the village and crawled under the door through into the wife's room where he then raped her. The wife struggled but couldn't win against the god. The moment the god was finished he flew away laughing. Mao heard his wife crying and came into her room hearing from her then what happened. Full of rage he declared a war against the Moon god, he went to the god of light and told him his story and asked for help and guidance. The Sun god ashamed of what his brother did, gifted Vao with the sense of seeing everything and a pincer like weapon to seal the moon god to the sky. Vao fought against the Moon god many years loosing almost everything he had until he finally was able to banish the moon god away back into the nightsky. He clipped off the wings from the moon god to prevent the god to fly to the earth again. But while doing so the Moon god cursed Vao turning him into an ugly Crab looking like monster. While the moon god was banished into the nightsky, he created many sons which where owls and sent them to earth to avenge his ban and help him escape from the nightsky. Since then Vao is doomed to hunt every night against the sons of the moon god. But what seems odd to the Palaeontologist after reading this Lore in the caves of an inactive volcano on a southern island is how Taicho Vaimori was able to move from an isolated island into an area where Malfestio lives. Aside from that they still need to find out how Taicho Maimori is able to see nearly everything, even sometimes invisible things to human eyes. Ecology This predator is known to hunt a certain kind of monster, the Malfestio. It uses its very well developed sense of smell to locate any Malfestio within reach. When it smells Malfestio's confusion powder, it gets restless and searches for it. It hunts Kelbis and places the carcasses on its back , wonders into Malfestio territory deep into forest and jungles and digs itself up in wait for its prey to fly down from the treetops into its deadly pincers reach. If Taicho Vaimori successfully lured a Malfestio into its reach it will surprise attack from the ground and shoot out two kinds of sticky fluids depending on the distance from itself to the prey . The string shots have a rather long range and are shot from its mouth with up to 2 or 3 strings at the same time. Then there is the cluster fluid throw this is used only for short distance and almost shoots any bird from the air out right away. Taicho Vaimori then proceeds to Malfestio and clips off the wings to make its prey unable to escape. As Taicho Vaimori scattered all its string shots over Malfestio it will start to rip out the feathers. It can later place those feathers on itself as proof of a successful hunt. After this is done it will start digesting the insides of it while the prey is still alive. If Taicho Vaimori, is not hunting a Malfestio it is feeding mostly only on plants and roots and small fish. As Malfestio lives in Dark places and sleeps in Trees at night, it has learned to coordinate by smell and senses temperature. This allows it to hunt even in darkest places with a deadly accuracy. Once every while Taicho Vaimori will cast off its shell and eats it as a supply pack while it hides in caves and deep dungeons and canyons or even ancient temples. While still young it will have both pincers in about the same size. But as it grows up depending on the gender either of its pincers will grow to an enormous size (Similar to Stonefist Daimyo). Males grow their left Pincers bigger while Female grow their right Pincers larger. Both male as also females, when grown up, have the pincers in about the same size as the other gender counterpart. There are some Species where the pincers get covered in Dirt, Sand chunks, rocks Minerals, Bones and other various materials depending where they grew up. There are even species seen where bricks, armors and weapons have been spotted on the pincers. Taicho Vaimori will when reaching a certain age start to cover its shell with rocks, wood or even other materials from monsters in order to obtain a "second armor". Various species are even seen to decorate themselves with the feathers and monster parts of Malfestio to show how good of a hunter they are. Males use this way of "decoration" to impress females more and get a higher chance of reproducing. Weapons Great Sword *'Vao Nukii': Attack: 450 Element: Water 120 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Sword and Shield *'Vao Iggai': Attack: 220 Element: Ice 320 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Lance *'Vai Taiuni': Attack: 330 Element: Fire 200 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Switch Axe *'Vao Paui': Attack: 380 Element: Thunder 400 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Insect Glaive *'Vao Nentui': Attack: 300 Element: Wind 300 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Hammer *'Vao Mattoka': Attack: 410 Element: Earth 200 Affinity: 10% Slots: O-- Breakables *Pincer (large) x2 *Pincer (small) x1 *Back x3 *Head x2 Materials Trivia *It senses Malfestio by smell, when it smells Malfestio's confusion powder, it gets restless and searches for it. * Taicho Vaimori is immune to sleep status weapons, therefor it will only sleep when it is weak. * Hunting 4 or more Malfestios in a quest will create a chance to make Taicho Vaimori appear as an intruder in a Quest. *The Weapons of Taicho Vaimori all have different Elements due to the legacy of Vao, using all elements against the Moon god. **The Elemental Damage only unlocks when the weapon is completly upgraded. *The Sword and Shield as also Lance share the same Shield concept. *Although the Lore behind Taicho is dark the Music theme to it is supose to reseble the Spirit of Vao. **The fighting animation from Taicho Vaimori looks more like a dance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Setheo Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Iconic Monster